


Unmerciful ( art companion piece)

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, NSFW, abuse implication, hate-fuck, torture implications, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: Noctisresigns.[Artwork]





	Unmerciful ( art companion piece)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts), [banditess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unmerciful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505801) by [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts). 



> https://nsfwlanternbunnies.tumblr.com/image/163078408248


End file.
